


Almost Lost

by Sachi_Grace



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: What if it had all gone wrong? What if that girl hadn’t been there?Set after the events of Payphone
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Almost Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nebby_Webby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebby_Webby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Payphone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865890) by [Nebby_Webby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebby_Webby/pseuds/Nebby_Webby). 



> I want to thank the Anon on my tumblr who requested a kiss prompt of "I almost lost you". Anon asked me for that prompt a long time ago and I felt so bad that I couldn't write anything at the time. Also I want to thank Nebby_Webby for writing Payphone. She knows exactly what sins she committed and this is her punishment. That being said though I would highly recommend checking out her work called Payphone. It broke my heart in all the right ways. Please, please, please read that first before you read this. Otherwise you may be spoiling yourself for a good story. 
> 
> Comments, Kudos, Bookmarks and Subscriptions are always welcomed and encouraged. Please tell me your thoughts. I want to strive to give good content and I can't do that not knowing what you all want to see. 
> 
> If you like to request something, my tumblr is on my profile.

_ Beep. _

What if it had all gone wrong? What if that girl hadn’t been there?

_ Beep. _

The oxygen machine made a soft hissing sound, expelling all of the air into the breathing mask that was around his face. Kokitchi’s hands were tightly clenched against his chin, watching as Shuichi laid there. Eyelashes brushing against his cheeks, mouth slightly open. His chest heavily bandaged.

_ Beep. _

Why didn’t he say something during the phone call? He was a terrible liar, and yet Kokichi didn’t even think, not once, that he was lying to him. They were talking about pizza, but…

The breathing machine hissed. The monitor beeped. Kokichi’s nails scratched lightly against the back of his hands, trying desperately to...to…

_ Beep. _

He had ordered the pizza. He also went out of his way to find a dumb movie that they could watch because Shuichi hadn’t sounded like himself over the phone. Breathless, spaced out, not all there in the conversation. Kokichi should’ve heard it. He should’ve known that something wasn’t right. 

He had been so unconcerned. Kokichi twisted the ring on his finger. He was supposed to be smart. Shuichi was supposed to be smart. How did they wind up  _ here  _ of all places? 

If that girl hadn’t been there….

_ Beep. _

Kokichi’s head picked up as he watched Shuichi’s eyes flutter open. There was a deep haze in his eyes and he knew it was from the drugs and from the sleep that he was getting. Kokichi scooted his chair a little closer to the bed, and gently picked Shuichi’s hand into his. 

Shuichi watched him for a moment uncomprehending before realization began to sink in. The haze was slowly fading away like a moving going into black. The clarity was starting to come forth and Kokichi didn’t have the heart to try to bounce around and make nice.

This was the kind of fear they both knew would happen one day, but it was supposed to happen  _ one  _ day. Kokichi played with the ring on Shuichi’s finger, silent as the machine hissed and relaxed. The beepining of the heart monitor assuring them both tha he was alive. Shuichi groggily took the mask off and Kokichi’s eyes narrowed. “‘M sorry…”

“You said that already.” Kokichi muttered, watching Shuichi bow his head a little. “You lost a lot of blood. They spent a good while trying to get you to not stay dead. You were dead on the table and you kept dying and….you should put your mask back on.” He reached over and tried to get it but Shuichi was faster.

He grabbed Kokichi’s wrist. The grip was weak and easy to break out of, but Kokichi didn’t have the will to defy him when he was already down on the ground. He looked down at Shuichi’s eyes. 

This morning could’ve been the last time he saw them. Golden and brilliant. This morning he could’ve been the last time he teased Shuichi for his long lashes, beautiful and delicate. This morning could’ve been the last time he felt Shuichi touch him, caracess him, kiss him. Last night could’ve been the last time he heard his voice, whispy and deep and…

Kokichi was never able to resist the siren’s song that was his husband. He bent down and gently cupped both of his cheeks and kissed him. He listened to the heart monitor increase in speed, but he didn’t give a flying fuck. He was hyper aware of Shuichi’s hand gently moving from his wrist to his shoulder then to his hair, gripping at strands and pulling him a little closer to him. He was aware of their noses brushing against each other, how the hospital gown and stiff and uncomfortable against Kokichi’s own skin. He was familiar with Shuichi’s struggle to breath, but the stubbornness to continue to reach and press and pull and nip and  _ beg. _

“Don’t you  _ ever  _ do that to me or your uncle again.” Kokichi murmured against Shuichi’s lips, unwilling to open his eyes. He wanted to savor this moment, because he was afraid he opened his eyes then everything would go to hell. Everything would start back up. Shucihi would rip a stitch, he would throw himself into a panic he would  _ die on the tab- _

“Shhh.” Shuichi’s fingers gently brushed against Kokichi’s cheek and Kokichi blinked when he realized that the world was blurry and irritating and his cheeks were wet. His chest was heaving with sobs that he didn’t realize he was letting out. He was a little upset that his body decided to go and produce tears. “I’m here.” He whispered. “I’m sorry, ‘Kichi. I’m so sorry. I…”

“Should’ve told me you were hurt. I could’ve gotten you help.” Kokichi grumbled as he carefully pulled away from Shuichi. “Now you’re really going to have to make it up to me.”

“I know.” Shuichi murmured, watching as Kokichi sat back down on the chair. He gently held his hand out towards Kokichi and he took it, gripping as though he was a lifeline. Afraid that if he didn’t, Shuichi would drift off and disappear. “I’m sorry. I thought...I didn’t want you to…”

“Grieve?” Kokichi asked, his voice cracking. “Oh Shumai, you brilliant dense detective.” His breath hitched and Shuichi struggled for his own, putting the mask back on so that he could at least have some air. One of them had to be able to breathe and Shuichi lost enough air. Kokichi had enough to sacrifice. “That’s not how that was going to work.”

Shuichi gave him a slight look. Grieving was going to happen anyway, but Kokichi knew what the intent behind it was. Kokichi brought Shuichi’s hand to his lips and kissed where the ring was sitting on his finger. He forced their gazes to meet and the message was sent. Shuichi looked away, looking much like a puppy that was kicked and Kokichi rested his cheek against their hands, unwilling to push for more or beg for more.

“I’m so glad you’re alive.” Kokichi whispered. “But how about we agree that if we need to make things more exciting a near death experience isn’t an option?”

Shuichi huffed a laugh behind the oxygen mask and nodded. It was all they could ever try to ask for. 


End file.
